Blue Bird
by CrazyPasta
Summary: Catherine est une jeune fille bien normal, du moins c'est se qu'elle pense (ou en tout cas, elle essaie de le faire croire). Mais, durant un voyage scolaire (forcé), elle apprend qu'elle est plus qu'elle pense. Elle est une nation... elle est Quebec...
1. Proloque

**A/N: J'ai réussi à publier le prologue de ma première fanfic en solitaire! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, même si le prologue est vraiment étrange... Ben... vous aller voir de toute façon XD.**

* * *

Je suis dans une drôle de pièce blanche, totalement vide.

_Où est-ce que je suis?_

Soudain, j'aperçois une porte en bois sur le mur en face de moi. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'elle n'était pas là tantôt.

_Est-ce que je suis dans un rêve?_

Je décide d'ouvrir la porte. De toute façon, si je suis dans un rêve, je risque rien, hein? De l'autre côté, je vois une forêt enneiger. Je me mets a marcher. Je peux sentir le froid de l'hiver. Je suis heureuse et paisible, même si j'ignore pourquoi je me sens ainsi.

Je marche jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans une petite clairière au milieu du bois. Tout à coup, j'entends une voix crier quelque chose qui semble être mon nom, même si je sais que ce ne l'est pas du tout. Je me retourne pour répondre quand la scène change.

_Alors, pas de doute, je suis bel et bien dans un rêve._

Je me retrouve dans une autre pièce qui ressemble a un bureau ou une petite bibliothèque. Il a un mec aux cheveux noirs, dans la vingtaine. Il me parle, mais je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il dit. Je sens la colère gronder en moi. Je m'apprête à rétorquer quand...

* * *

Bib!  
Bib!  
Bib!  
Bi-

Maudit réveille-matin! Pourquoi il me réveille toujours au moment où le rêve est le plus cool! En tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir qui est le mec. Je pourrais raconter mon rêve à... Non. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça, il faut que me prépare pour l'école.

* * *

**A/N: Ça va être le seul chapitre que va être aussi court, parce que je déteste ça. Désolée si vous apprenez absolument rien dans ce chapitre, mais il va être très utile pour le futur. Et si vous pensez savoir que peut bien être le mec, j'aimerai ça le savoir, ça pourrais être drôle. Si j'ai un follow ou un commentaire, je promet que je vais écrire le premier chapitre en hyper vitesse!**

**Et pour ceux qui ce posent des questions sur le choix du titre, disons que le destin ne m'a pas laissé de choix, l'imbécile.**

**En tout cas, à plus!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Vodka to Pasta

**A/N: Premier (vrai) chapitre! Le review de AlessaxWells m'a donné ****_full _****envie d'écrire alors, voilà. Et d'ailleurs, AlessaxWells t'es pas loin de la bonne réponse, c'est amusant! Je suis contente XD. En plus, j'ai réussi à écrire le nombre de mot que je voulais!**

* * *

Je me promène avec mes amis, Félix, Julia et Clara, dans l'école. Comme d'habitude, Julia et Félix se chicane pour ses truc sans importance (sur moi). Je suis coincé entre les deux en essayant de donner mon point de vue sans résultat et Clara marche avec nous en essayant de me parler, mais les deux autres ne lui permettent pas. La normal quoi.

- Écoute Julia, je sais que c'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

- Non! Catherine dirait jamais quelque de même!

- Euh... Gang... C'est qu-... J'essaie de dire au travers de leur dispute d'importance mondiale!

_Pourquoi t'essaie encore de parler en sachant que c'est totalement inutile?... Idiote!_

Finalement, la cloche sonne. Je m'enfuis rapidement à ma case. Je prends mes choses d'histoire et je vais retrouver Félix et Clara pour aller en classe. Rendu en classe, je m'assis à ma place entre Clara et Julia et en avant de Félix. J'adore tellement l'histoire. C'est vraiment facile. Surtout que cette année on apprend l'histoire du Québec, encore une fois. Même pas besoin d'étudier ou d'écouter, je connais déjà tout, comme si je l'avais vécu! Je décide de sortir une feuille blanche pour dessiner. Soixante-quinze minutes à perdre... Je vais pouvoir m'améliorer en dessin de loup!

-...erine ...Catherine ...PASTA!

-Hein? Quoi? Vodka? Tu me parle? Dis-je en regardant Clara, aussi connu sous le surnom de vodka, à ma gauche.

Son surnom vient du manga Hetalia que je lui ai montré une fois, quand Russie sautais en bas de l'avion en criant Vodka, c'est devenu son personnage préféré du coup. Le miens vient du fait que ça l'air que je mange trop de pâte, surtout du Kraft Diner... mais j'aime ça!

-Non, je parle à des poneys qui chient des arcs-en-ciel... En tout cas, et puis, tu viens au voyage finalement, elle me répond.

-Eh... Ben eh... je sais pas trop...

Le fameux voyage. Ça fait environ une semaine que mes amies veulent que j'y aille avec eux. Je dois avouer que ça ne me tente pas vraiment, mais le voyage est gratuit, alors toute la gang peut y aller... Je déteste l'ambivalence! Et je déteste le prof d'éthique pour nous avoir appris ce mot...

Pendant que je suis profondément ancré dans mes pensées, Clara et Julia me regardent avec des yeux de chiot battu, ou de merlan frit, je ne sais pas trop.

-*soupir* Pis d'la marde... Ok! OK! Je vais venir! Bande de newf..

-Yeah! Je savais que t'allais changer d'avis! S'exclame Clara.

- De toute façon, vous aller me forcer venir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Bravo Einstein! Maintenant, on a juste à convaincre Félix! S'exclame maintenant Julia en fixant maintenant la personne derrière moi.

-Oh! Non, non, non, je refuse d'embarquer dans votre histoire, salope!

_Oh que oui il va venir! Je refuse d'être la seule personne à y aller par force!_

-Aller Félix! Laisse-moi pas toute seule avec ces deux folles! Sans vous vexer les filles..., je dis en me retournant vers lui avec une mini baboune.

-... Okay! Je viens, mais à une seule condition, il répond avec une tête qui n'annonce rien de bon.

-... Heeeein... et c'est quoi t'as condition, je dis, inquiète.

-Tu vas voir le moment venu.

_Dans quoi je viens de m'embarquer moi?_

* * *

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que j'ai accepté d'aller au maudit voyage. Et ça fait une semaine que je fais presque tous les soirs, le même maudit rêve et que je suis incapable de dépasser le stage ou le mec me parle. C'est vraiment chiant!

C'est aujourd'hui qu'on part. Il a fallu que je me réveille à 3h30 du matin pour pouvoir partir à 4h. Donc, bien sûr, je n'ai pas dormi assez, alors, je risque de dire plein de conneries avec Clara. Justement en parlant d'elle. Elle est censée venir me chercher dans quelques minutes avec ces parents pour qu'on puisse aller attendre le bus à l'école. Je ne sais plus si j'ai hâte d'y aller ou si je vais tuer mes amies pour m'obliger à y aller. Pense que pour l'instant, je vais surtout les tuées, parce que le fabuleux voyage est au États-Unis, la seule place au monde où je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi... pour ne pas y aller! Pas que je n'aime pas les États-Unis, je veux juste pas y aller...

Finalement, Clara arrive et on part retrouver les deux autres, faire je ne sais pas trop combien d'heures de bus, parce que je m'en fou, et finalement arrivé. Ah... Que de joie en perspective! Je regarde Félix, maintenant assis à côté de moi dans le bus. Et ben, au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas vouloir y aller. Ça me console un peu.

Je fini par m'endormir dans le bus. Du moins, je suppose, parce que j'ai été réveillé par Clara, de la meilleure des façons! En gros, elle s'est mise à me chuchoter à l'oreille: "Je vais te décapiter... Avec des dents... Avec tes dents...". Pas très brillant. J'ai manqué la frapper à cause de ça, et un truc à savoir, il ne faut jamais, jamais, JAMAIS la frapper, parce que un coup de poing dans le ventre, ça fait mal longtemps... Et je parle par expérience...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Vodka?

- Et bien, si t'as pas déjà remarqué, le bus est arrêté. Ce qui veut dire...

- Ouais, Ouais, j'ai compris, faut que je me lève parce que sinon vous m'abandonner là, je réponds rapidement avant qu'elle finisse ça phrase.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, même si..., elle me répond avec une tête diabolique, c'est plutôt qu'on va aller. Prendre. L'avion.

- Merci, j'avais vraiment besoin de le savoir, je réponds totalement sarcastique.

J'ai peur de l'avion. Décoller et atterrir, ça ne me fait rien. Ce que je déteste, c'est les zones de turbulences, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'un truc va mal aller. J'avais essayé de repousser le fait qu'on le prenait le plus loin possible de ma mémoire, sans résultat. Maintenant, je suis plus sûre si j'ai fait le bon choix... bien sûr après ambivalence, ambiguïté... Je déteste vraiment le prof d'éthique.

Je fini quand même par me lever et sortir du bus. Ju et Félix était encore en train de se chicaner. Cette fois, la chicane était sur: "est-ce que Clara va réussir a la réveiller ou non". Quand ils me virent arriver à côté d'eux, la conversation s'arrêta nette et Félix envoya à Ju un de ses fameux regards "je te l'avais dit". S'ils pouvaient arrêter de se détester, ça irai sûrement mieux, mais ils sont uniquement des ennemis obliger à être amis... Par ma faute.

Clara et moi échangeons un regard qui veut tout dire et, toute la gang, nous partons retrouver le reste du groupe dans l'aéroport. Nous réussissons à prendre l'avion rapidement et nous nous envolons. Pourvue que le vol soit rapide.

* * *

**A/N: Ahahah! Vous pensez que j'allais parler de Russie et d'Italie, quelle innocence (ou pas). En tous cas, les ****personnages d'hetalia apparaissent dans le prochain chapitre, patience. J'aimerai que vous me disiez comment vous pensez que Cath va rencontrer les nations. J'attends des commentaires avec impatience!**

**Newf: C'est une vielle insulte. En gros, ça vient de Newfie, qui est un surnom des gens qui vivent au newFoundland (terre-neuve). En langage courant, c'est la même chose qu'imbécile.**


End file.
